


When the Sun Rises (I promise I'll treasure you)

by sassysavagesanha (RedJusticeLibra)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: I love them so much, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Socky is too cute and pure, Why don't more people ship them?, written for astrofantastic's Aroha Fics for Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJusticeLibra/pseuds/sassysavagesanha
Summary: "If he were to have turned around Minhyuk may have seen the blush that tinted Sanha’s cheeks, almost reminiscent of his stage makeup during Spring Up promotions, but he did not. Instead all he felt was the cold breeze that resulted when Sanha lifted the sheets and the warm back that was suddenly pressed against his. All things considered it wasn’t an entirely uncomfortable position, except for the fact that Sanha was known to curl up in a blanket burrito."a.k.a The one where Minhyuk and Sanha are an adorable fluffy mess when forced to sleep together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt: binu/sockey/myungjin are my fav ships! i prefer someting fluffy but angst with a happy ending is good too!
> 
> I wasn't really sure where to go with this, so I hope this fills the request. The title was taken from lyrics in Morning Call.
> 
> A special thanks to @eat-sleep-breath-kpop on tumblr for helping me with my writers block and generally being the reason I finished this story. ❤️️ 
> 
> I haven't written is so long so any constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged. Also please point out any mistakes, I would rather it be pointed out so I can fix it than have it remain unedited. 
> 
> Enjoy!

As much as Minhyuk loved being an idol he had to admit that nothing was better after a schedule filled day than collapsing into bed and sleeping the night away. However, it wasn’t always that simple.

~✩ASTRO✩~ 

“-have to share.”

Minhyuk’s head shoot up and he dropped the string on his suitcase he was playing with. “What do you mean share?” 

Their manager sighed rubbing his forehead, already tired of their questions. “I told you there was a glitch in the hotel’s computer system and our booking was changed. We still have two double rooms, but the other was replaced with a single. The rest of their rooms are full tonight, and short of changing hotels, there is nothing I can do.” He glanced around at their worried faces and took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m afraid two of you are going to have to share.” The atmosphere was thick with tension as the rest of the member realised what their manager was implying. It was quiet until Jinwoo spoke up.

“So, who’s going to volunteer?” Jinwoo glanced at each of his members each of them avoiding eye contact with their assigned roommate. Minhyuk noticed a slight blush on Dongmin’s cheek as he tried to avoid catching Moonbin’s eye. The silence stretched on as everyone refused to answer, until finally Jinwoo let out a sigh. “Alright, I guess we’ll have to draw straws then.”

~✩ASTRO✩~ 

Life had it in for Minhyuk that day. First he missed breakfast, then he was stuck on a plane for six hours, after which he had to attend a fansign that lasted two hours and now finally he was here, staring at the single bed with Sanha standing next to him.

Sanha shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, refusing to look Minhyuk in the eye. “I can sleep on the floor if you want…” He looked like he wasn’t very enthused about the possibility of sleeping on the floor, but Minhyuk couldn’t blame him, after all, they did have to perform tomorrow and no one enjoys performing with a sore back. 

“Well, I mean, we could...uh...share. Maybe? If you wanted to?” The corner of the hotel suddenly looked very appealing to Minhyuk. A cute little blush appeared on Sanha’s cheeks and he looked relieved not to be banished to the floor for a night of restless sleep. 

“If you’re sure…” The next few moments were filled with the quiet sounds of their nightly routines. Awkward silence reigned and it was only broken when they faced their next challenge: how to actually go about sleeping in the same bed. 

“What if we just sleep back to back? That would work right?” Despite his hopeful tone, Sanha’s face betrayed every emotion he felt and at that moment it was displaying uncertainty. After failing to come up with a different idea Minhyuk hastily agreed to the younger’s proposal and lay down on the bed facing away from Sanha. 

If he were to have turned around Minhyuk may have seen the blush that tinted Sanha’s cheeks, almost reminiscent of his stage makeup during Spring Up promotions, but he did not. Instead, all he felt was the cold breeze that resulted when Sanha lifted the sheets and the warm back that was suddenly pressed against his. All things considered it wasn’t an entirely uncomfortable position, except for the fact that Sanha was known to curl up in a blanket burrito.

Minhyuk gave a harsh tug on the blanket that had slipped out of his grasp as Sanha attempted to wrap himself. He would be lying if he said that the soft squeal produced as a result of his actions didn’t go straight to the part of his heart that was reserved for only the cutest things, like puppies, babies, and Sanha. 

The small smile that had unknowingly taken over Minhyuk’s face was quickly wiped away by a sharp tug of the blanket. Cold air attacked his exposed legs and he was decidedly unamused. A moment passed before Minhyuk gave a light, experimental tug. Displeased with the sudden loss of warmth, Sanha yanked the covers back towards his side completely exposing Minhyuk to the frigid air. 

“Ah, Sanha, stop hogging all the blankets! It’s cold!”

“But hyung~ I’m cold too. You don’t want me to freeze to death do you?” Pouting slightly, Sanha tried to act innocent. 

“It won’t matter if I freeze to death instead! If you are going to take all the blankets why don’t you take my pillow while you’re at it.” Minhyuk huffed as he tried to warm himself without a blanket.

Sanha’s quick hands yanked away the pillow currently cradling Minhyuk’s head. Minhyuk, knowing Sanha, should have seen it coming, but lack of sleep combined with thoughtless words and blind trust clouded his mind. High above his head Sanha held Minhyuk’s pillow out of his reach, leaving his own pillow vulnerable to pillow theft. 

As his pillow was pulled out from under him, Sanha let out a small shriek of surprise. He pouted up at Minhyuk, and for a moment, Minhyuk almost felt guilty, but that thought was quickly wiped from his mind as Sanha proceeded to hit him square in the face with his own pillow. 

Minhyuk sat stunned for a second before Sanha burst into giggles at the surprised look on his face. The giggling was silenced abruptly with a retaliatory strike to the face. It was Sanha’s turn to look stunned at the actions of his normally less playful hyung. 

Minhyuk smirked and took Sanha’s pause to his advantage and swung the pillow at the younger once again, hitting him square in the side. Sanha, now fully alert, laughed and started swinging his pillow back at his hyung. Minhyuk deflected Sanha’s attempts with his own pillow but Sanha was persistent in attacking and managed to land a couple of soft blows. Minhyuk, however, returned the blows with the same vigor and with a smile playing across his face.

Growing bold, Sanha reached out to disarm Minhyuk engaging him in a life or death tug of war. Back and forth, the pillow was stretched to its limits until it seemed almost fit to burst in a flurry of feathers, but it was tougher than it seemed and held together. The pillow finally was pulled from Minhyuk’s hands and Sanha let out a victorious yell, holding up his stolen prize. However, the force of Sanha’s winning yank knocked Minhyuk off balance and sent him crashing into Sanha.

There wouldn’t have been a problem if not for the fact that Minhyuk’s face met Sanha’s and their lips touched. For a moment both of them stood there in shock, too surprised to move away. Minhyuk’s brain seemed to short circuit as he felt the softness of Sanha’s lips and the small puff of air he released in surprise. The moment seemed to drag on; Minhyuk wished that it would never end and that this feeling of bliss would never leave. 

Trying to hide his blushing embarrassment, Sanha broke away from the impromptu kiss and turned away from Minhyuk. He was harshly brought back to reality as Sanha quietly made his way back to the bed, placing the stolen pillow back in its place and turning his back towards Minhyuk. Taking the invitation to return to bed, Minhyuk climbed back onto his side of the bed. His pillow no longer felt as comfortable as it had before, new lumps having appeared during the fight. 

Glancing over to his side, Minhyuk notice that Sanha seemed to be making himself as small as possible. He hoped that the little incident wouldn’t affect their friendship but at the same time he wished that it would bring about something more. However, seeing the tension in Sanha’s shoulders, Minhyuk decided that he would respect whatever Sanha choose to do regarding the situation. But for now, if Minhyuk goes to bed thinking about what it would be like to taste Sanha’s lips again, well no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know it doesn’t sound like it, but Sanha enjoyed the kiss, but the poor smol bean is too embarrassed to say anything about his little crush and chooses to hide away instead. And we all know Minhyuk isn’t going to say anything. *Sigh* Someone help these dorks.)
> 
> Feel free to hit up my tumblr @sassysavagesanha I am always willing to talk!
> 
> This fic was translated into French by the wonderful justmeduh. The link to the translation is down below.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When The Sun rises (I promise I'll treasure you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543630) by [justmeduh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeduh/pseuds/justmeduh)




End file.
